User blog:$17/R17's Eldritch Abomination RP: Volume I
Basically sort of a "Lovecraft meets Diablo 2" where your character is a monster instead of a hero. If you were wondering what an Eldritch Abomination is, read below... *Eldritch Abomination - Eldritch (strange, otherworldly) and Abomination (a vile, abominable thing), an Eldritch Abomination is an alien creature, generally originating from another dimension, and is at best, a mysterious and incomprehensible entity, usually having the goal of bringing about the end of the world, often for unknown or unexplained purposes. Hopefully you got that, now as for the story and the rest of the stuff... Backstory The Old God, who once sought to conquer the worlds, was defeated and sealed away in the Void Tomb by the Last Guardians in primordial times, Its legend became myth to the mundane inhabitants of the world of Soil. You must prove them horribly, horribly wrong. You are one of the Lesser Gods of the Outer Void, you must make yourself manifest on the world of Soil, and terrorize its people, while you gain power to strengthen your manifestation and influence. Until eventually, you have gained enough power to release the Old God from Its Tomb so that It may, once again, conquer the worlds. Rules General and Etiquette Rules *You are a Lesser God, do not expect to have Cthulhu/Titan-esque levels of power yet. *This means you start out as weak, and continue to gain power from that point on. *However, you must still not be overly OP or a mary sue, regardless. *No excessive complaining. *You can't be heroic or good, or at least, genuinely. You can still trick others into thinking that you're good as part of your plans though, or you can believe that what you're doing is good. *Standard wiki rules also and still apply here. Gameplay Rules *There are two classes of Eldritch Abominations/Lesser Gods in this RP, each has its own "currency", quirks, specialties and ability tree. They also have their own sub-classes, which you can evolve into as you gain a level *If you "die" (or in other words, have your manifestation be banished/defeated) you can re-manifest for a price. (Death/defeat is permanent though if you can't pay for it) *There are six stats for your Eldritch Abomination/Lesser God that each start out at a specific level, they are: **Hit Points: How much damage can you take before you have to re-manifest. **Physical: Physical strength and toughness, for dishing out and taking a beating. **Scale: Physical size, for being big. **Psychological: Psychological influence and power, for sanity draining and all that. **Magical: Magical power, for casting spells and controlling elements, somewhat linked to Psychological power. **Influence: Influence and power over/in the world, for controlling minions and all that, somewhat linked to Psychological and Physical, depending on preferences. *There are three categories in your ability tree, they are specifically different for each of the two respective classes of Lesser Gods. The abilities in each category will be specified to you as you progress. *Eventually you will gain levels as you progress, allowing you to advance your stats and abilities, as well as evolve your physical manifestation. Classes *Lovecraftian: A greater focus on psychological and magical capabilities, but not as physically strong. They prefer to influence cultists. Physical manifestation tends to take stranger shapes, and have tentacles and better shapeshifting abilities. **Currency consists of sanity drained and minds stolen from Soil's inhabitants. **Starting Stats: ***Hit Points: 15 ***Physical: 3 ***Scale: 4 ***Psychological: 5 ***Magical: 4 ***Influence: 4 **Ability Tree categories are: Shapeshifting, Insanity and Summoning. *Daemonic: Better physical strength but less psychological power. They prefer to influence various dark creatures. Physical manifestation tends to have a more anthropomorphic form, thorns and, occasionally, wings, but shapeshifting is less prominent. **Currency consists of blood and souls taken from Soil's inhabitants. **Starting Stats: ***Hit Points: 16 ***Physical: 5 ***Scale: 4 ***Psychological: 3 ***Magical: 4 ***Influence: 4 **Ability Tree categories are: Elemental, Form and Control. Creating a Lesser God The format for creating your Lesser God in this RP just consists of: *Name: *Class: *Description: You are already given stats, an ability tree and a currency depending on the class you pick. Gender is unneeded, as you would probably be genderless anyway, though Daemonic Lesser Gods tend to have a masculine physique. Character Sheets This is where I place the info on and stats of your Lesser God/Eldritch Abomination, just to keep track of them. Any spaces other than Name and Class will be automatically filled and/or updated as the Lesser God progresses throughout the RP. *Lesser God 1: by MSW **Name: Saluria **Class: Lovecraftian **Current amount of Currency: 18 Sanity, 0 Minds **Level: 1 **XP: 1/10 **Stats ***Hit Points: 15 ***Physical: 3 ***Scale: 4 ***Psychological: 5 ***Magical: 4 ***Influence: 4 **Current Abilities: ***Shapeshifting: Human female form ***Insanity: None at the moment ***Summoning: None at the moment *Lesser God 2: by OrkMarine **Name: Dradark **Class: Lovecraftian **Current amount of Currency: 26 Sanity, 0 Minds **Level: 1 **XP: 3/10 **Stats ***Hit Points: 15 ***Physical: 3 ***Scale: 4 ***Psychological: 5 ***Magical: 4 ***Influence: 4 **Current Abilities: ***Shapeshifting: None at the moment ***Insanity: Paralyzing terror ***Summoning: None at the moment Category:Blog posts